


Lure of Inferno

by Dakota_Boo



Series: Brides of Blood [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ancient History, Cultures, Fanfiction, Gen, Humans, Magic, Seekers, Shades, Translation, Vampires, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Boo/pseuds/Dakota_Boo
Summary: Translated from the ancient texts. All there is to know about the world of Inferno. From the Seekers to Vampire, Humans to Shades. Cultures and Wars. Cities, Druids, Kings and Queens. Even the jobs and the secrets hiding places within our own world.
Series: Brides of Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981768





	1. Dear Readers!

**Author's Note:**

> This is connected to the Brides of Blood story.

October 22nd 2020

AO3 Community  
Archiveofourown.com  
Internet   
Mundane World  
Earth

Dear Readers, 

What you are about to read in the following chapters. Is information relating the Realm of Inferno all kingdoms, species to call it home and other things including a part of this histories. The words with contain secrets once thought to be lost. All of it has been complied together to help you understand the world if you should choose to venture into the world of Inferno. 

Other things such as ruling monarchs, children stories and prophecies – both to have come to pass and yet to be fulfilled are also included. Some are as just minor notes where as others have been explained out. The cultures of each have also been explained to the best as researchers knowledge can. As well as information is provided on safe havens for supernatural beings in your world and which ones are able to travel there. 

If you are ready for such information. Then please continue on to the next parts. It is easily navigated and hopefully just as easily understand. Most of this has been translated from the old languages of the four dominate species. 

If you are not ready for this then please turn back now, until you feel as if you are ready and can handle the knowledge that will come with ready what is to come. 

All I can promise is your world will never be the same again. 

Good luck with your adventure. 

Bray (Shade of the Vampire Council)


	2. Seekers

Seekers

Seekers are elf like creatures, known to have slender, elegant builds and pointed ears. Their most prominent feature is their eyes. Normally large and brightly coloured. They are also known for having neon coloured hair (pink, blue, green, yellow, purple, orange and white), for men their hair reaches just below their shoulders, where as the women’s hair can be anywhere between mid back and ankle length. Some Seekers also have marking on their arms, this recognising their status as tribal leader or identifies which of the four major cities the Seeker comes from. Seekers normally grow to the height of 6’9 (for men) and 5’8 (for men). All Seekers have a vegetarian diets, not wishing to be on the same diet as vampires. 

All Seekers are known to be able to wield magic due to their strong connection to the nature around them. None are more powerful than those from Nymphfus (City of the Earth Druid), due to their stronger connection to nature they are far more powerful with magic. Being able to go as far as foreseeing the future. 

The Druids and High Seeker 

The High Seeker is the ruler of the Seeker kind, normally male however it can pass down to a female if there is no male heirs. The High Seekers all come from one bloodline, each one to take the throne will be bestowed with the tribal marking of all four druids. As as well as have the spirit guide of a midnight blue/galaxy coloured dragon called Yammy, from which they are connected with their ancestors and previous High Seekers. 

If the ruling High Seeker is killed and has no heir, their death will cause the druids to fall into a long sleep. The only way to wake the druids is through a new High Seeker line (can only happen when the previous line is extinct or Yammy appoints a new one) or a member of the bloodline is found. This is done through the Sun and Moon ritual where the chosen one is given the power of their ancestors and given the right to rule as king or queen. 

There is a total of four druids. Earth, Air, Fire and Water. Those selected to be druids are given near immortality, however they can be killed on the battlefield or by Yammy. Each of the druids have control over the element in which they represent and are accompanied by their own spirit guide. Earth is accompanied by a white wolf, Air is an eagle, where as Water is a serpent or some form of snake and finally, fire is a phoenix. Each druid resides in a city that focuses on their element and has the tribal markings of their element. For all intense and purposes, the druid is the leader/elder of the city they reside in. 

The spirit guides start off a baby animals to begin with, as the knowledge of the druid they accompany grows, so will the animal they take the form of. The stronger their connection to magic the brighter in colour, or the more they appear real rather than smoke like. The druid is allowed to name their spirit guide with the exception of the High Seeker who’s dragon is always known as Yammy. 

If a Druid dies, whether that is by Yammy’s hand or on the battle field, the title will past to another. If it was on the battle field, then the title of druid will pass on to the first born child of the druid in question. If it is by Yammy’s hand then the replacement druid will be one who the ancestors deem worthy of the power and title of druid. With each new druid, the power is slightly different from the previous one, whether this difference can be seen depends on the person. 

The job of a druid is to connect the Seeker kind to the elements in which surrounds them in their every day life. In a time of war, it is to pursue peace and lead others in their individual cities to do the same. For those who lose their way and become war mongers then they are can receive any punishment deemed necessary by Yammy. This could be anything from their power being weakened to being striped of the druid title and being reborn to learn from their mistakes. Druids are also supposed to teach the Seekers how to use magic and how to wield if the times comes where they have to protect themselves (normally the last resort). Each are charged with protecting the residents of their own cities and ensuring their well being. 

If it is the High Seeker who leads then astray then the High Seeker is the one to be punished, while the druids are sent back on the right course. The punishment for the High Seeker is anything from being stripped of the title and a new High Seeker line being created to the soul being cast into limbo. Like the Druids, the punishment depends on the crime they have committed or how much they have strayed away from their path and goals. 

Seeker Cities

There is five main cities or kingdoms for the Seeker kind. Heiress, Nymphfus, Atlantis, Ignis and The Enchanted City. The last of which has no official name, or none recorded anywhere. Like the druids, four of the cities represent the element of the druid living there. The Enchanted City however is the seat of the High Seeker, the appearance of it depends on the ruler at the time. The city for is changing appearance as its hidden location. 

The city of Heiress, is otherwise known as the Cloud City. This is due to its location high in the sky and hidden amongst the clouds. It appears as large floating pieces of land, each piece connected by rope bridges or fallen trees converted in to bridges. The homes are concealed inside trees, where as fresh water is collected from the vastly flowing crystal like rivers and waterfalls. The home of the druid is located to the side of the silver tree, in the absence of the Air druid, the home is converted in school for those wishing to learn advanced magic, taught by the one hand picked by the Air druid. The only way to reach Heiress is on the back of a Pegasus or by using a portal. 

Nymphfus is the city of the Earth Druid. Known for appearing as a forest full of lush trees. This city is hidden deep within the lush greenery and is closest to the last kingdom in Inferno. The homes of the residents are high in the trees normally in the form of tree houses. The city itself is also formed with tree houses, all connected by sturdy wooden bridges. All of it surrounds a silver tree in which the Druid resides in, the tree itself representing the magic of the druid who lives there. The Seekers to live in the city, often going to the large fresh water lake running through the trees below for water. The city is lit by candle light at night or through white glowing orbs created by those appointed and trained to do so by the druid of the city. 

Atlantis. Otherwise known as the City of Water, is the city of the Water Druid and the easiest of the five cities to locate. This city is actually in plain sight but incredible difficult for anyone who doesn’t have Seeker ancestry to get to. The city itself is located in the middle of a large ocean type lake, visible from the towers of the vampires High Palace. The builds on the island are made of rocks harvest from the lake bed with vines running through them. Three quarters of the city is surrounded by vast crystal waterfalls. Portals are the main way to get there, although there is hidden entrance behind a rock in the middle of the cave to the side of the large lake. There is a stone alter dedicated to the Water druid, stone serpents carved into the side of it. This alter can be found in the centre of the city square. When the Water druid is there, the alter will serve as his or hers throne. The people from this city are known to be strong swimmers. 

The City of the Fire Druid is Ignis. Otherwise known as the City of Ash. The city is furthest from the realm of Inferno (the ones on the ground). The ground it was built on being scorched by dragon fire centuries before it was built. The houses and buildings on the outside of the city are made of wood while those closest to the centre are made of stone. The city is known to have been built by the prisoners of an ancient war. It can only be accessed by foot, as deemed by the first fire druid. The city has a view of the lake in which the water druid rules over. The people who reside there are known to be warriors are often the ones still trying to fight a war that ended centuries before hand or at least are the renegade warriors causing trouble or attacking vampire civilisations. 

The Enchanted City. This city is located inside an underground cave system. The mouth of with his above ground. The Seekers born here, rarely see the sunlight and are often the one caught and put into slavery. If they do come above ground they normally wonder the outlands. This is the only city currently known to the other three species of the world. The Seekers there are known to have the weakest connection to magic but are known to lead war efforts. This city is also the seat of the High Seeker and are normally the most loyal to whomever rules. The Enchanted City was also the Seeker city near enough destroyed during the last great war that seen the fall of the High Seeker and the Vampire Queen Crystal. 

The outlands are the vast grass lands that separate the vampire kingdoms from the Seekers. It is also the known roaming area of the White Tiger (an ancient Seeker). This area is normally where small battles by the renegade warriors take place and where most Seekers are caught who end up in slavery. There are made tombstones scattered about in this area, memorial of the last great war to have taken place. This is otherwise known as neutral grounds for all residents of the world, no one is allowed to live there with the exception of the White Tiger. 

Silver Trees

At the centre of the four druid cities is a Silver Tree. This silver tree represents the life force of the druid. If the tree sparkles and glows in general means the druid is alive and on good terms with Yammy. If the tree a dull grey colour with black rot growing from the roots, then it means the druid has passed on, either by Yammy or in battle. When the druids fall into the long sleep, they are typically cocooned within the tree. The longer it takes for them to wake up the duller the tree will become as the Druids slowly die within them. 

A known case of the trees cocooning the druids was at the end of the last great war. King Kane (vampire king) had killed the last high seeker in vengeance of his wife’s death. As a result the druids fell into their long sleep (last three centuries). It was rumoured the Earth Druid at the tie had fallen in battle. As the druids slept the threes got duller as time passed on. In the case of the one in Nymphfus, the tree began to rot and die as no druid lay inside in. 

Powers of a Seeker 

Seekers are granted many different magical abilities. The basic abilities include healing, levitation and enhanced senses (hearing and sight). Some Seekers are also born with other powers, such as Telepathy, Foresight, Tracking and minor Elemental powers. Those with these powers are typically viewed as special and have a career path laid out before them. For those with Foresight there career path is normally that of prophecies and fortune telling. 

The druids are known to have far more advanced powers, normally having the basics and being able to manipulate the element in which they represent, often times being able to bend the element to their will. This can also be using the element as a weapon against other or as a shield to protect. They also incredibly strong healers, being able to heal any wound or injury with little effort. 

Careers

There are many different jobs Seekers could do. The following are the known options   
• Healer   
• Prophecy writer  
• Fortune Teller   
• Home Maker   
• Teacher  
• Warrior   
• Hunter   
• Masonry  
• Secretary (Normally those born in Inferno)  
• Blacksmith  
• Market owner  
• Scout  
• Animal Carer   
• Animal trainer   
• Groomer   
• Child Minder   
• Story writer  
• Potion Maker  
• Organiser  
• Historian 

Travel 

Seekers are able to travel to other cities and the outlands but are normally forbidden from going to Inferno. Those who reside in Inferno are normally born there or in slavery. The normal way to travel is either via portal, horse, foot or by Pegasus (when going to Heiress). 

Relationships and Marriage

Seeker relationships are generally between their own kind, they stick to their traditions. Relationships with Humans are generally accepted although relationships with vampires and shades are normally frowned upon. The only places where these relationship are accepted are Nymphfus and Heiress. 

A typical wedding in the Seeker communities, normally consists of a three day celebration. The first day celebrating the groom, the second day celebrating the bride and the third day being the actual wedding and union between the two. The entire city in which they live in will be invited (if one of the marrying couple is of a different species then up to 100 people can be invited). The festivities normally consist of partying, music, games and displays of magic. Gifts will typically be given on the last day of the celebration and a feast will be held over the three days. 

If the wedding is held during a time of war, then all participation of the city will be ceased for the final day of the celebration. Conflict is normally banned at the event, any party to participate or course conflict will be removed from the festivities. Normally a punishment is given to them by either the druid or the appointed leader (in the druids absence). 

Funerals 

The normal funeral services for the Seekers, is either burying them in the ground or in the river. Each specific to the city in which they originate from. In Nymphfus the funeral is burying the fallen in the ground, a wooden cross as a marker and a tree would be planted just behind the burial spot. For Heiress, the dead are honoured in a days celebration where the families are the guests of honour. The actually funeral is similar to that of Nymphfus. The dead are buried amongst those of Nymphfus. 

For Atlantis the dead are buried in the waters surrounding the city. Often put on a wooden barge surrounded by heavy rocks. Flowers wraiths would be set to float in the water above the burial site and a song of mourning will be played for the rest of the day. As of Ignis, the fallen are buried in rock formations, their sword placed at the end of grave. They are normally buried outside the city, the funerals are normally small and stories are told of the fallen for the following week. No one knows how the Enchanted City bury their dead. 

A funeral for a druid is a little different. The druid is normally placed in the centre of the city, surrounded by flowers and an item of representing them (this could be anything). There is normally displays of magic and orbs of light surrounding them. A show of fireworks via magic is displayed throughout the night. The body will remain there preserved for a week before disappearing back into the cosmos. The name of the druid is added to a white book along with all their good deeds and a brief history. A stone statue of them will also be erected and put in a special hall at the Enchanted City. 

All funerals are accompanied by a twelve day mourning period. Depending on the status of the Seeker to pass on depends on how life is effected. Family members will not be expected to work or continue on with their normal routine. If a druid has passed on then the normal routine stops of twelve days, a state of lockdown, where only volunteers or Seekers from one of the other cities can keep the necessary things going.


	3. Vampires

Vampires 

Vampires are immortal human like creatures. Knowing for their inhuman abilities and their thirst for blood. Their most telling features are their glowing neon blue eyes and fangs, but these feature only appear when they connect with their vampirism. Other than that they appear completely normal. Most vampires appear in their late teens to mid fifties depending on when they were turned. Vampires are the dominate species within the boundaries of Inferno, because of this the ruling family are vampires. The vampires in Inferno rarely leave to go to the mortal world, more often than not they don’t even leave the boundaries of the smaller kingdoms they come home. 

Vampires are forbidden from hunting in the lands of Inferno, unless it is games with those imprisoned. More often than not they hunt in the outlands or the unknown areas outside the realm. They can eat normal food but only if they keep up a healthy blood diet. 

The Ruling Family and Council 

King Kane is the first and thrust far only ruler of Inferno. He alongside his late wife Queen Crystal established the realm upon being banished from the Golden Kingdom over a thousand years before hand. The couple had seven sons together. Drew, Baron, Finn, Aleister, Tommaso, Adam and Seth. Each of the princes are the embodiment of the Seven Deadly Sins. 

During his time as King, Kane resurrected seven mortal girls written about by his late wife Crystal. Intending on them being the future wives of his seven sons. Bray is the only council member to know which one of the couples are destined to take Kane’s place as the next monarchs. It has been previous mentioned by Kane that he did mistake one of the girls and chose another in the place of a second. The latter he had gone on to regret. 

The king is overseen by a group of three. His brother The Undertaker, keeper of souls. Sting and the Shade Bray Wyatt. All of which are just as old is not older than Kane. The three of them work together to keep peace and help run the kingdom, as well as keep a close watch on the princes. In the case of Bray, he is also able to foresee future events, often writing down or speaking of what he sees. Sting was charged with determining when the seven chosen girls were ready to join them, keep a close what on their lives following their resurrection at the hands of Kane and the Undertaker.

It is worth noting that Prince Seth was actually adopted. Being the only child of the last known Earth Druid Trish, who was killed during battle. Queen Crystal and Kane took the child in and raised him as their own as a way of thanking Trish for her efforts to stop the ensuring war. It was recently revealed Seth was the new Earth Druid, the white wolf (Kingslayer) he found at aged 10 being his spirit guide. Seth was turned into a vampire upon his twenty seventh birthday, thrust becoming a true hybrid.

King Kane also had a child with an unknown Seeker. A daughter he named Alexa. Although a princess by birth, she doesn’t recognise herself as one. Officially known as the Shade Princess, Alexa works as the royal blacksmith in Shadow-Stone. She is a well known jeweller through the kingdoms of Inferno. Alexa was raised as a princess with her brothers by Queen Crystal and her father King Kane. She does all she can to distant herself from her Seeker heritage, even more so after the death of Queen Crystal

Inferno Kingdoms 

Inferno is known to have been split into seven kingdoms following the death of Queen Crystal. Each of the princes being sent to each one. The princes have complete control over the smaller kingdoms, being able to establish them in their own images and ideals. However Kane still rules over the entire realm and thrust any major decisions such as treason and war must be made by him. Although he has been known to leave the former up to his sons, he only visits the kingdoms on the odd occasion, the rest of the time being cooper up on the High Palace near the centre of the Realm. 

Cyrus is the closest kingdom to the High Palace, mostly hidden in the shadows of the great building. This is the kingdom of the king’s second son Baron, otherwise known as the Prince of Envy. Before the arrival of the princesses, his kingdom was known to be a terrible place, due to the death of his mother, he came to hate Seekers. The only one he was known to accept was his younger brother Seth. (Baron was one of three princes to know the truth about Seth). The Seeker slaves were often tortured in public displays and new laws were set into stone. He was a little more lenient on Shades but not much. The markets however were known to trade many things, including mundane clothes (an expensive item), jewellery, slaves, books and foods. 

Following the arrival of the princesses, Baron began to change the way his kingdom was ran. Turning it in to a safe place for vampires, shades, seekers and human alike. His kingdom became associated with riches of trade and a safe haven for all those looking to get away from the war. All soldiers in his kingdom were highly trained and were second only to those of Shadow-Stone. Baron ensured should he fall in battle then his only sister Alexa would take his place as ruler. No princess has stayed in Cyrus, this is due to Kane mistakenly misreading his wife notes and resurrecting the wrong child.

The second kingdom is that of the oldest prince. Drew the Prince of Greed. Most of the castle windows have a view of the High Palace. For the most part Claymore has remained the same. Known for its riches, finery and arrogant residents. Every building is known to be large and extravagant. Gold being the main colour through the kingdom. Claymore is also known for having far more banks and businesses than any of the other kingdoms, although it is also known to have far higher prices for the most basic things. For that reason it has very little visitors from the other kingdoms. 

During the great war. Claymore was hit far more than the remaining seven kingdoms. Being attacked by both the Water and Fire druids. To this day there are still burnt out shells of building, and memorials held for those who perished in the attacks. Claymore is almost the kingdom with the weakest defence, believe they wouldn’t be attacked due to be far away from the battle fields. The kingdom was attacked again when the druids returned, this time by the Fire Druid and the Midnight Star, the latter of which had previous stayed in the castle with Drew and one of the seven princesses. 

The next kingdom is that of Eprea Isle, the home of Tommaso the Prince of Sloth. Out of all the kingdoms this one is know for reflecting the sin in a far different way. The people and prince are known to be inventors, attempting to create things to make the lives of others around them easier. The city itself appears as one giant city, far more advanced than the rest. It is known for having great minds and the odd explosion coming from there. Most of the machinery used by the other kingdom is created in Eprea. Eprea is also known to be the place where Princess Nikki was sent upon arriving in Inferno. 

During the wars, the Eprean people were known to set traps and other things that would slow the enemy down. It was also Prince Tommaso to come up with the idea of a protective bubble around the High Palace and for each castle to have safety rooms in them. His people also drew up the blue prints for the large bunker hidden in Shadow-Stone. The people of Eprea are well known for the construction work and are often lending a helping hand to other kingdoms, they are also known for their extent knowledge in ancient technology (to them modern as no electricity exists in Inferno) and mechanics. 

The Shire is the next kingdom, known to be the home of Aleister the Prince of Pride. His kingdom is known to have an Italian feel to it. The city is actually split down the middle by a lake running through the middle of it, the entire city is also surrounded by water and wraps around a hill. At the top of the large hill is the palace, which is open to all visitors. The kingdom itself is known for its large variety of jewels and fin fabrics, the fabric market is considered to be the best in all seven kingdoms. Letha is the princess of the kingdom and often wonders in an attempt to know the people and the place as a whole. 

The people of the city are known for the gentle and helpful ways. More often than not they are normally the ones to volunteer for things and also train as healers in times of need. During the war, most of the able men and women volunteered as soldiers where as the others did what they could to offer aid. The camps and hospital for the wounded were located in The Shires. Aleister himself is rather well known for helping his people in anyway he can, often being found helping in the hospitals or lending his aid in other areas. The Shire’s is known for welcoming all and has no slaves, all Seekers are freed upon entering and giving homes and proper training to obtain their dream careers.

The next kingdom is Era Hill, the home of Adam the Prince of Gluttony. His kingdom is known to have an ancient Rome feel to it and his most famous for the vast amount of restaurants scattered around the shore line. The people are well known for being chief and experimenting with food and the kingdom as a whole is perhaps the most visited out of all of them. Most of the inventions those of Eprea Isle come up with end up in Era Hills, especially those revolving around cooking. The kingdom is also known for its pride in cooking and warm atmosphere. The only thing more famous than the food is the breathtaking sun set and fire work displays held on special occasions. 

Era Hills is known for hosting Princess Dakota. The young princess teaching some people the recipes she brought to the realm with her from her home. She is also known from winding up Prince Adam. Era Hills is actually one of the top three peaceful kingdoms and one of the furthest from the High Palace. The Kingdom was chosen for him by Bray, who believed he could make use of the vast land the most. Most of the land is known for its farming. 

The sixth kingdom is Credence. Also known as the kingdom of love and beauty. This is the seat of the Prince of Lust, Finn. The kingdom is known for the ancient Greek architecture and celebrations of love. It is also known to be the only kingdom to have a portal connecting directly to the mortal world. Like The Shire’s there is no slavery, all beings to live there are treated equally, more over the kingdom residents are known to know their prince of a more friendly level. 

Credence is also known to be the host of Princess Mercedes. As well as being far louder than the neighbouring kingdoms. The kingdom as a whole is known for their outward showing of love and affection and extravagant parties. Their celebrations consist on banquets, fireworks, carnival like dancing and music. The palace is also open to all residents as Finn is normally found wondering the streets and pools of the city. 

The final of the seven kingdoms is Shadow-Stone, the home of Seth, the Prince of Wrath. The kingdom itself is the furthest from the high palace, most consider it to actually be apart or bordering the Seeker lands. It is known for the rustic and country side feel it offers and the more scenic views. Shadow-Stone is actually the more nature based kingdom, with flowing rivers, waterfalls and forests as well as rolling grassy hills. The prince is known for having a hands on approach, more often than not his relaxed approach to ruling, ensures little criminal activity. If punishments are given then it is normally done by Prince’s Seth’s hand and normally with serious issues. 

Shadow-Stone hosts Princess Morgan and is rather well known for producing the kingdom’s lumber, jewellers (By Alexa’s hand) and the best warriors. Due to the peaceful nature and location of the city. Most Seekers miss the city and often attack the other kingdoms, only a few brave souls attack Shadow-Stone. The Prince is known to personally train the soldiers and visit the small markets. Despite its small size the city is known for its prosperous and kind natured residence. It has been described as having a family and nature loving atmosphere. 

Power of Vampires 

Vampires are known to have powers, although this is normally the standard superhuman ones. Strength and Speed. In the case of older vampires this could also develop into senses also being altered, such as hearing and sense of smell. Kane himself is known as being able to hear everything going on in his palace and part of Cyrus, where he is said to be able to smell blood from as far as the outlands. 

On top of that Vampires are known to have near immortality. Young vampires can be killed in a variety of way, most notably by magic. However for the older or high ranking vampires only the power of a druid can kill them. Along with such things such as decapitation and a specific sword only carried by the Princes and King. Despite common belief vampires can walk freely in sunlight and not be harmed by it. This is though to be because of powerful ancient magic that runs through the entire world.

In the case of the council members Undertaker, he held the power to resurrect the dead (notable in the seven princesses) but his power has limits and can only be done in special cases. Like Sting has the power to weaken someone enough where they would fall in to a magically induced coma. However it was proven after his death, those affected by his magic remain in the comatose state. 

Queen Crystal was also noted to be able to foresee future events or at least see things directly connected with her family. It is unknown if this was just future events or include past once as well. It is suspected the latter is the case as she affectionately nicknamed Seth her “little hero” despite having no prior knowledge of his status of reborn. She also correctly wrote down the information regarding the seven girls to resurrect, five of which Kane and Undertaker went on to bring back as Princesses. 

Careers

Vampires have a range of career paths they can do. Nothing is off limits to them as long as they are capable of fulfilling the duties in which comes with the career they have chosen.   
• Soldier/Warrior (common for Shadow-Stone)  
• Musician (common in Credence)   
• Dancer (common in Credence)  
• Historian   
• Writer   
• Artist   
• Carver  
• Builder  
• Chief (common in Era Hills)  
• Waiter/Waitress (common in Era Hills)   
• Inventor (common in Eprea)  
• Mechanic (common in Eprea)  
• Lumberjack (common in Shadow-Stone)  
• Blacksmith   
• Shop/Stall owner  
• Seamstress   
• Cleaner  
• Healer  
• Secretary  
• Secret Keeper  
• Guard  
• Masonry   
• Pottery   
• Party Organiser (common in Credence)   
• Scout (normally to the Outlands)  
• Slave trader (common in Claymore, formerly in Cyrus)   
• Teachers   
• Bankers   
• Wood Workers   
• Stable men   
• Cleaners  
• Funeral men/women   
• Executioners   
• Art collectors (common in Claymore)  
• Jewellers   
• Miners (Normally illegal)   
• Animal trainers/carers 

Travel 

There is a variety of ways to travel through Inferno. The most common type is through enchanted boats (normally reversed for travelling between the kingdoms), horseback, walking and the occasional portals (mainly used by Kane and the council members). Carriages have also been known to be used but this is on rare occasions and hasn’t been recorded as being used since Queen Crystal’s death three centuries prior. 

There are several portals going from each kingdom to the mortal world, however these are normally hidden by the prince of each kingdom, as the portal lead directly to the mortal world. 

Relationships and Marriage 

In most of the seven kingdoms vampires and free to love whomever they want. However in order to marry they must obtain permission from the ruling prince. The only exception to this is currently in Claymore, where both parties wishing to marry must also obtain blessing from both sets of parents. Before the arrival of the princesses Cyrus also forbade marriages between Seeker and Vampires, however they were allowed to have relationships and children together. 

Although the princes can love they are forbidden to marry. This is due to the previously mentioned princesses (an arrange marriage if you will), where the princess to stay with them is likely to be the one chosen for them by their late mother. Since Baron’s was mixed up he is free to marry who he wishes, it is unknown if the same applies to Drew while Star still resides in the kingdom. 

A marriage is typical an event planned by the bride although does have input by the groom. Once permission in granted by the ruling prince of the kingdom or the king, they can start with planning. There is no limit on the amount of people to invite. Most festivities last a single day, normally beginning with the wedding ceremony and ending with a banquet and party like celebration. The celebrations end when the bride and groom leave. 

In the case of the princes the process is a little different. A colour scheme is picked out in advance (normally based on the princess), since their bride is already predetermined they have three stages to the relationship. The dating period (last seven months), the engagement (planning stage) and the actual wedding. The planning is normally done for them by some one appointed although both bride and groom to have a say in what happens. 

Once the engagement is announced, arrangements are made for the wedding, including preparing for the entire kingdom they are in to go on a day’s holiday, all residence (human, vampire, seeker and shades) are invited to attend the wedding. It is costume for the bride and groom to accept any gift given to them and give their blessing to anyone who asks for it. The entire royal family will also be in attendance. The bride and groom are the only ones to wear the specific colour picked out. (it is considered a disrespect for a guest no matter the status or species to wear the same colour as the bride and groom) 

It is advised for all wanting to marry to consider their partner carefully, as there is nothing resembling a divorce in Inferno, once your married you stay that way until death. 

If one of them dies, then the widow is allowed to remarry. This varies on the gender Women can remarry but only after the twelve day mourning period and at least a year has passed. If the couple had children then arrangement will be made so the children are well taken care off. A man can remarry but only after the mourning period, at least a year and a half has passed (and an official enquiry if the wife death is considered suspicious) It is up to the widow if they remarry following the death of their spouse. It is worth noting that most don’t remarry after the death of their spouse. 

Funerals 

The funerals service does depend on the person’s family, as well as the kingdom they grew up in. Most of the seven kingdoms generally have the same ideas for what a funeral should be. A typical funeral for the dead if they didn’t die in battle is a small service where they are either buried with a grave marker or cremated (if they are cremated then a second ceremony will take place to intern them in a family plot). 

Slaves are typically returned to their families (if any are in Inferno), if they don’t have family then they are cremated with their ashes scattered in the Outlands, a maker with the name of the slave and date of death will be placed with them. Along with a small collection of flowers. 

The funeral of someone considered a hero to the people is a little different. A memorial will be held for the one who has passed on. On the day of the funeral there would be an open casket (depending on the manor of death) where people can say their final goodbye to them. Following this they are taken to the grave site where only close family and friends will attend the burial. The costume twelve days of mourning follows. 

Funerals in Shadow-Stone is a little different. Due to the city being known for their warriors, then all those who pass on are normally given a Viking funeral, a wooden barge is normally built, lined with fabric, the dead are placed in the middle surrounded by things relating to their jobs. Children are also surrounded by toys and stuffed toys and women are often surrounded by flowers. The barge is allowed to float in the river before an archer sets it alight with a flaming arrow. A feast or some kind of celebration is held in memory of the fallen. Prince Seth also attends every funeral. 

The funeral for a royal is completely different. If its the king who passes then his body will be held in the high palace for about two days for people to say their farewells. Following the end of the two days the direct family (wife, children and in laws, siblings, cousins etc.) will attend his interment into the tomb of the royals, a marble tomb hidden in the underground tunnels of the High Palace. The funeral of the prince is similar however their body remains in their own kingdom for the two days before being taken to the High Palace for the burial. 

The Queen and Princesses however include a bit more. If it is the Queen who passes on then her body like the king will remain in the High Palace, surrounded by flowers and mourners can visit for up to four days before she is moved. Anyone can attend the funeral service however only close family and friends can be at the burial. The princesses on the other hand will remain in their own kingdoms for the four days, dressed in the colours they were married in. She will also be surrounded by flowers and raw jewels. At the end of the four days the princess will be laid in a funeral boat, still surrounded by the flowers and jewels and floated up river to the High Palace, allowing mourners from other kingdoms to say goodbye to her, the river waters will have flower petals thrown into it on the day the princess is set to sail up river. Her burial will only be attended by her family (if any from the mortal world still live they can also attend) and the royal family/council members. 

An announcement will be made to all seven kingdoms when a member of the royal family dies. It is currently unknown what happens when a council member dies (guessing a regular funeral). All funerals are given a twelve day mourning period, except that of children, the families are given a month mourning period. Royal funerals are often given a fourteen day mourning period. 

Prisoners and traitors are normally returned to their families following the death (execution), thrust allowing the family to uphold the normal funeral services and mourning period.


	4. Humans and Shades

Humans and Shades

Humans are mortal beings, known for their fairly standard appearance. Consisting off red, brown, black or blonde shades of hair. Blue, green, grey or brown eyes, and heights between 4’9 and 6’12. Not much really stands out in a world of supernatural beings. Thrust are normally bottom of the food chain. (Even Seeker Slaves are ranked higher in value). The majority of humans in Inferno aspire to be vampires and thrust made some sort of deal with Kane. 

Shades are hybrid creatures, a cross between Vampires and Seekers. They appearance can vary. Most of them have the slim, elegant frame and neon hair of the Seekers but have the immortality of Vampires. Some also have the traits of a vampire but the magic of a Seeker. Their hair can vary in length and colour so there is no way to be certain of the standard colours. The same with the eyes, as some Shades have been known to have the large eyes but the regular eye colour.

Royalty and Leaders 

There is currently no leaders of the Human kind. The closest it comes is the one appointed human in each kingdom to represent them and go to the ruling prince with any problems or needs. Other than that there is no royalty or any kind of leadership for the humans. They normally follow the princes and King Kane. 

The Shades however often look to the only daughter of King Kane. Princess Alexa. Due to being a member of the royal family and a Shade, some also look to Bray (council member) who is the oldest known Shade in history. The pair are often the ones looking out for the hybrid kind even when most Seekers see them as abominations. It is thanks to Alexa’s influence Shades were treated with some leniency by Baron in Cyrus (before the princesses arrived).

Cities 

Both Shades and Humans are known to share the kingdoms of Inferno with the vampires, thrust have no established kingdoms or cities of their own. This often brings up trouble for the humans, as they often try and rule when the princes aren’t in the kingdom. More often than not if trouble occurs it is due to a mini uprising by the humans demanding more power in the realm. 

Shades on the other hand can created their own cities but choose not, this is because most of them are happy with their life in the realm of Inferno and often see no reason to leave. More often than not they are looked upon as helpful members of their community. 

Powers 

Despite the insistence of the Humans, they are not noted to having supernatural powers, instead the power they seek is control. 

Shades on the other hand are known to have the same magical ancestry as the Seekers. Being gifted with the standard power of healing. Some of them like Bray are also able to see and therefore predict future events and most of them are able to levitate things. The majority of them are also able to create portals or at least travel magically. 

Careers 

There are plenty of careers both can part take in. However due to humans known for uprisings they are usually denied career paths that gives them power over others.   
• Healers (shades)   
• Secretary   
• Teacher   
• Masonry (humans)   
• Lumberjack   
• Potion maker (shades)  
• Fortune tellers (shades)   
• Wood workers   
• Stall/shop owners   
• Slave traders (humans normally in Claymore)  
• Executioners (humans)  
• Guards   
• Writers  
• Builders   
• Chief (common in Era Hills)  
• Waiter/Waitress (common in Era Hills)   
• Blacksmith   
• Jeweller  
• Seamstress  
• Cleaner  
• Secret Keeper (shades)  
• Artist  
• Historian  
• Dancer  
• Musician   
• Soldier/Warrior (Shades)  
• Animal carer  
• Animal trainer   
• Miners (normally illegal – human)   
• Art collectors   
• Funeral men-women   
• Stable men   
• Bankers   
• Scout (human)  
• Party organisers   
• Pottery 

Travel 

The normal way of travel for humans is either by foot or by horse. They also have access to the boats but most choose not to use them (due to being magically enchanted by Seekers or Shades). The more wealthy chose to go by horse where as the poorer often have no choice but to go by foot. 

Shades on the other hand can do those and have the added bonus of travelling by portal, although most choose not to do this as it can be seen as a crime punishable by death. Most Shades choose to walk places, so they have a lower chance of hurting someone, although they choose to go by boat when going to different kingdoms, often times enjoying the scenery as it slowly floats passed. 

Relationships and Marriage 

Both humans and shades are allowed to be in a relationship with whomever they choose. There is no boundaries of them. 

Most human’s choose to be with vampires, this is either out of their desire to become one or to gain more power. The rare few will have relationships with Seekers or Shades although they do stay clear of this due to fear of their magic. Humans are known to remarry several times and often break the laws surrounding end of relationships, they seem to have trouble understanding there is no such thing as divorce in Inferno.

Shades on the other hand normally follow their hearts, they are known to have relationships with other Shades, Vampires and Seekers. Although the Seeker one is rare due to the Seekers seeing them as abominations. Shades are known to be passionate lovers and rarely remarry following the death of their partner. However they have been known to encourage others to find the love they themselves had experienced. 

Weddings are normally a one day occasion. However the Humans are known to have their own way of arranging them, normally it is left up the bride, however the groom can demand certain things. A wedding can no go ahead if there is infidelity in the relationship. Seekers are normally banned from the festivities as are Shades (unless either bride or groom is one of them). Following the wedding there is a two week honeymoon period. Human marriages rarely last over fifteen years, the shortest known one is six months where as the longest one is seventy three years (this was just two humans). 

Shade marriages normally apply the traditions of both Seekers and Vampires so normally last two days. The first day celebrating the bride and groom in individual celebrations and the second the actual wedding. Shade weddings are known to be colourful and full of fun. Vampires, Humans and Seekers are invited no matter their status. The wedding normally takes place on a boat, sailing down the rivers. They normally have a nature theme to it as well. No gifts are given to Shades as they normally give something to their guests as thanks for attending the two day celebrations. Fireworks or magical sparks are also displayed at the wedding. 

Funeral 

Shade Funerals are normally rather beautiful. Most consist of the people who knew the deceased following the casket as it is taken down the streets of the kingdom on the back of a horse pulled carriage. Music is normally played with people lining the streets to wish the passed farewell. The street floor is often covered with flower petals. Most of them are buried in the river or given a Viking funeral (this normally depends on the kingdom), all have a tree placed for them. To represent their immortality and their love of nature. 

Human funerals, normally consist of the friends and family attending a small service. A small notice will be given to the kingdom, notifying them of the funeral. The funeral service itself will be held at the city hall. Normally with the casket at the front and a picture of the person they are there to say goodbye to. Their name may also be there in flowers. The service will have a prayer from the mortal world and at least two songs. All attendees will be dressed in black and normally their finest clothes. Following the service the deceased is normally buried with a tombstone or cremated with the ashes either being scattered or interned a week later. 

There is normally a wake in both cases and the usual twelve days mourning period. Shades are known to want normality after seven days so return to their normal lives after the first week. 

Prisoners and traitors who are executed are also returned to their families. For humans they are buried however they are done so with a grave marker. Only family member are allowed to attend these funerals. For Shades, the tree is planted for them, however the actual body is normally cremated, with the ashes being returned to the family, it is then up to the family want to do with the ashes.


	5. Prophecies

Inferno Prophecies 

There are lot of prophecies relating to the world of Inferno, most of which were made by the Seekers before the time of the vampires. A few of them have come to pass where as others have been disregarded (more particularly those with the specific dates). The odd few vampires had managed to create some, but most build on what has already been written by the Seekers. Such as I myself, Bray Wyatt. 

Most whom write the prophecies are those whom are Seekers or have Seeker heritage (Shades), those who are gifted with the power of foresight. Although some are more powerful than others, thrust are able to see events in more detail. On the rare occasion some of the prophecies made are by those who have no power relating to it and is just a one off. The most notable of this particular way is the Ancient Seeker Randy Orton, otherwise known as the White Tiger. The prophecy he created after a battle, turned out to be a rather important one in the current times. Many of the things he spoke have or are happening. 

Who can create Prophecies? 

Normal those with the power of foresight, such as Seekers and Shades, however the odd one off prophecy has been made by those with no such power. They have what is known as a vision of a future, there they see certain details of what would happen if certain decisions are made. Some visions take place following a great victory or defeat and show the path things will go and the future of the person blessed with the vision 

Although mainly Seekers and Shades have the power of foresight, any one can have visions of future events and write them down. It mainly depends on the circumstances the person making said prophecy is under at the time it is ultimately created. 

What are Prophecies?

Prophecies in Inferno and in the Seeker lands, are detailed visions of the future, where the one seeing it sees things that have yet to come to pass. They can also include cryptic telling, which can be interpreted differently by those whom read them. Although most prophecies are nothing more than ramblings, there is an odd one or two which are legit and thrust are kept a record off. 

The prophecies in Inferno with a given date are normally what is considered ramblings of the person to create them. These “prophecies” normally consist of events to have already happen and have specific names of people in them, they can also centre around the person whom is creating the prophecy. It isn’t very often these prophecies come to pass and are normally quickly forgotten about. Although a record is kept of them, in a book for each species of Inferno. 

The prophecies to come to pass are normally ones created centuries even thousands of years before they actually happen, the ones to pass into stories even legends. These specific prophecies, have no names or date given, but detail events that will happen during the time they are set to take place. Even events leading up to what the person creating it foresaw. 

Famous Prophecies 

#1 – Midnight Star 

This prophecy was created by last High Seeker before Star Skye (His name has since been erased from history). 

“Another will come, another of my exiled line. There they will rule and fight for the Seeker kind. They will lead the warriors into battle. Wronged by love and by vampires, They will brand another as their enemy. They will rule without mercy and invade the lands of Inferno. The Seeker kind will rule all of Inferno under her rule and the vampires will be forced to bow down under her chosen king” 

This prophecy was written a month or so before that particular High Seeker sent out the order to assassinate the then Vampire Queen Crystal. Although it occurred after the battle to have resulted in the death of the Earth Druid of the time Trish Stratus. Just over year following this prophecy’s creation, the High Seeker to have created it was killed by the vampire King Kane. As he wrote an heir from an exiled part of his bloodline did come to Inferno, Star Skye. She was originally classed as one of the “Seven Princesses” meant to marry one of the Vampire Princes. She was within the running of being queen. However the Seeker warriors took her to her ancestral home a month or two into her stay. There she found out everything and took her rightful place as High Seeker. 

Other parts of the prophecy have also come to pass. Star has lead her warriors into battle which caused the downfall of the Fire Druid Daniel Bryan. She has recently discovered the prince she was supposed to marry had in fact married a year prior and thrust what bound them was broken. Star also branded the Vampire Princess Morgan as her enemy, by murdering her father in cold blood. 

Thrust far nothing else of this prophecy has taken place, however things are falling into place for this prophecy to both succeed and fail. Star’s current whereabouts is unknown as she went into hiding following the murder of King Kane of Inferno. It is suspect she will return before a new ruling pair are named and crowned. 

#2 – The Fall of the Druids

The prophecy was created by an unknown Seeker with the power of Foresight. Created some 4000 years prior to the great war. 

“A war will happen. A death of a Queen and the brutal end of the High Seeker. The Vampires shall rule supreme while the Seekers magic fail. The druid of Earth will fall in battle. Her son shall take her place two centuries later. The rest shall fall into the Silver Tree Slumber when the High Seeker dies at the hands of the Vampire King. Once awakened again, the title of Fire Druid will pass to another, one seen as worthy by Yami. The son of the Earth Druid will be revealed as the Water Druid becomes obedient once more, the Air Druid shall remain strong and loyal” 

This prophecy has actually happened, recently in fact. Although written in a time before Vampires existed in Inferno. Although not the oldest prophecy on our list. 

The war this prophecy refers to is the great war, the same one in fact that resulted in the disgraced High Seekers death. (prophecy #1). The queen to die was actually the Vampire Queen Crystal, she was assassinated at the hands of the seeker warriors. The vampires have had complete rule over the entirety of Inferno since the previous High Seeker fell, King Kane has ruled as fairly as he could from his home in High Palace. Trish Stratus was the Earth Druid to fall in battle, she’d given birth on the battle field moments before her death and her son was raised by Crystal and Kane, as a prince. (The Prince of Wrath). He was eventually awaken as the Earth Druid following a fatal injury. 

Following the death of the disgraced High Seeker, all the remaining druids (Air, Fire and Water) fell into what was known as the long slumber, each became cocooned in the silver tree in their own cities. They were eventually awoken when Star Skye took her rightful place as High Seeker. Daniel Bryan (Fire Druid), was punished by Yami, following his war hungry ways lead to war again. He was sent to live again and be forever parted from those he loves. Alexa Bliss (King Kane’s Shade daughter) was revealed to be his replacement, as revealed following the death of her father. In turn following the same battle that resulted in Daniel Bryan’s punishment, Eva Marie (Water Druid) had her power greatly reduced by Yami, thrust she had to prove herself worthy of the power again, she had to show she could comply with what was asked of her. 

This prophecy has come to pass and thrust far had a major role in historical events. At the time of this prophecy’s creation, it was thought to be impossible to happen, as the druids were thought to be immortal (Time before the druid line up changed). It was created in a time before people knew much of the druids, or that the child of the druid could take their place. 

#3 – Heroes Return 

This prophecy was created by the ancient Seeker Randy Orton (White Tiger). Following a victory in defeat and the loss of one of his two friends. To date this is the only prophecy Randy had created. This is also one of the oldest in history and the oldest listed here. 

“A great war will happen. With it shall see the death of the Earth Druid and Vampire Queen. The High Seeker will be forgotten by history as his bloodline ends. When love returns to Inferno, the reborn will come forth once more. The Blue Flamed Druid shall see the return of the White Tiger and Mermaid. As the cloud of uncertainty clear, a new Queen shall reign, chosen by the people and peace shall reign once more. Her memory the price to pay for the enemy’s defeat. Six Princesses shall come, salvation offered to envy as greed’s loyalty and love is tested. War will return to Inferno again”

This prophecy was made by Randy Orton following a great battle and the death of his friend Tyler (The hero). Randy, Tyler and AJ, had discovered something and unintentionally released a creator of smoke and fire on Inferno. Tyler would sacrifice his life to trap the creature in a mirror. The dark magic used had drastic consequences for the rest of Inferno, the dark magic created what would become known as the High Seeker and the Druids, each with their own specific spirit guide tethered to them. Randy and AJ were given immortality and were able to change their form. AJ become known as the Mermaid where as Randy became the White Tiger. 

Parts of this prophecy have thrust far come true. The great war has taken place with both Trish Stratus (earth druid) and Queen Crystal (vampire queen) were killed. The High Seeker to rule at the time has been largely forgotten by history, his name erased by the seeker people as his branch of the royal bloodline come to an end. The blue flame druid turned out to be Princess Alexa, King Kane’s only daughter, her power revealed following her father’s death, Randy and AJ both returned to the events of the world upon learning their old friend had been reborn. The six princess have also come to inferno (originally seven). One of them was the High Seeker to wake the Druids although has since fallen from grace. 

Other parts such as Envy finding salvation has also began to happen. This being in the form of Prince Baron finding someone outside his brothers to put his faith in. He has shown loyalty and changed his kingdom for the better, he has also taken it upon himself to ensure each of the princesses are safe, the same with the people of Inferno, especially in time of war. Greed also went through his tests of loyalty and love. Prince Drew, had his mind placed under a spell by Star the then reigning High Seeker, through that false loyalty his brotherly bounds were tested. Although he was eventually able to regain control. He still works to restore what was broken and has since found out his tether to Star had been void since the beginning as he had married the year prior to her coming. 

The new queen has yet to happen, as the cloud of uncertainty still overshadows the kingdoms of Inferno following King Kane’s death at the hands of Star. As of yet the peace has yet to reign, although both of the current High Seekers (Nikki and Brie Bella) and the princes of Inferno are currently working towards it. Much like there has been no sacrifice of “her” memory as of yet. 

Most whom have read the prophecy and heard the stories are well aware, the youngest of the seven princes, Seth Prince of Wrath is actually Tyler (the hero) reborn. By birth he is the son of the Trish Stratus and therefore the Earth Druid. However he was raised by Crystal and Kane and eventually turned into a vampire. Seth is what is considered to be a true hybrid between both species. Both a Prince of Inferno and one of the four Seeker Druids. Because of his heritage, he sided with Ricochet in an attempt to prevent war, that in turn lead to Star being removed as High Seeker and Alexa becoming the Fire Druid. It is also said Tyler Sword will be what defeats “the enemy” as it did once before when the creature of Smoke and Fire was trapped in the mirror. 

The other person people believe the prophecy refers to is Princess Morgan. Most believe she is the representation of the love, the hero one showed. By her coming to Inferno, prince Seth was revealed to be the hero. Because of this theory most believe Morgan will eventually become queen and thrust also help in defeating “the enemy” at the cost of her memory. Although few know what it means by her memory, some say her entire memory, where as others believe it will just be her time in Inferno to be erased.


End file.
